Hopeless Chaos
by MyHeartsDesire
Summary: Sequel to New Life: Since Pitch's defeat the Guardians' lives have been fairly smoother, and with a new member or two on the way Bunnymund, Nat, and the others couldn't be happier. But when a new villain emerges will their happiness be destroyed before it even gets a chance? They've beaten the boogeyman, but can they defeat a goddess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I'm back with the sequel everyone wanted for New Life! Sorry it's taken so long I just have been having the hardest time making this story. I had a beginning and an end, but no middle! I still don't really have one lol. To all you new people I bid you welcome, and demand you read my first story New Life, otherwise you will be hopelessly confused. So now let us migrate ourselves to the beginning of this story. It's not going to be very exciting so I apologize if ya'll get bored. I thank you for being so patient and greatly hope you enjoy it. Now without further ado I give you Hopeless Chaos…**

**And Rise of the Guardians is regrettably not mine.**

Chapter 1: A Visit

Nat walked easily in the snow, her feet crunched softly with each step. The chilly February air hardly fazed her as she passed the headstones of the cemetery. Not even breaking stride she ran her fingers over the one with an old lilac tree standing beside it, the very tree she made all those years ago at her own funeral. After a few minutes more of walking down the now familiar path Nat reached her destination. The grave was covered with snow like the rest and while wiping some from the top her eyes traveled over the memorized words.

_Sophia Danielle Bennett_

_2007-2084_

_Forever a Child at Heart_

A sad smile graced Nat's lips as she spoke, "Hi Soph, it's good to see you again." Like all the other visits in the past month she was answered with silence.

"Not much to update from last week, North and Sandy are doing well, Jack and Tooth are so cuddly I swear I'm getting cavities." She laughed at the joke, "I secretly think he's going to pop the big question soon. Bunny's being a tad more stressed than usual, what with Easter in a little over a month, and…you know." Nat continued, "And before you ask, yes I'm taking care of myself. Sleeping plenty, eating right," She rested a hand on her swollen stomach and grinned. "I can't believe there's only three months to go." Her eyes got misty and her vision blurred, "I-I'm so sorry you won't be here to meet them. I know how much you wanted to, and believe me, so did I."

As she tried to reign in her emotions Nat thought back to all the visits she paid Sophie, every time she entered the cozy home she was bombarded with questions and laughter by the elderly woman. The two would spend hours together talking about the pregnancy and plans of them visiting.

"_I mean it Nat, every weekend I want to see those little dears. Don't make me come after you if you don't_."

Nat laughed at the memory. She drifted through the last seventy years, remembering the young child Sophie once was blossom into an adventurous and independent free spirit. In the prime of her life she was a zoologist, traveling the world to study different animals, but never too busy to visit the Guardians with her brother. After retirement hardly a day went by where she didn't see at least one of the spirits, Nat and Bunny being the most frequent.

Shaking her head the bringer of seasons released a soft sigh, "I can't believe how quickly time has gone." Sophie had been not only her first believer, but one of her best friends. They'd been there for each other during their hardest times and some days Nat still couldn't believe she was gone.

As she sighed again a pair of strong arms wrapped over her midsection and a soft kiss was placed on her cheek.

"That's life of an immortal love, decades can feel like a blink of an eye." Stepping forward Bunnymund kissed his paw tips and touched the headstone, "Hey there ankle biter." He then wrapped an arm around his mate and the pair stood in silence. Bunny remembered the day he heard about Sophie's passing. The Guardians had been meeting at the workshop when Angelus came with a somber expression on his face.

"_I figured you all should know, since she was so close to you, that today I helped Sophia pass on._" At first the pooka didn't want to believe it and leaving the others behind he raced through his tunnels to her house. Only when he reached her room did he find his little biter peacefully still in her bed. The others arrived and found him kneeling at her bedside and weeping softly. Jack, already knowing how his friend felt since Jaime had died two years earlier, was the first to embrace the grief stricken warrior. It was a hard time for all the Guardians, the Bennets were the first children to never stop believing.

After another minute of silence Bunny moved his paw to Nat's stomach, "How're ya feelin' today?" A flutter of kicks answered him before she answered.

"Fine, but every time you talk I swear they play soccer in there." Her mate laughed and gently rubbed the spot where the babies kicked.

"Oi, you kits better go easy on yer mother, or else." Bunny then sealed his threat with a gentle kiss to Nat's stomach, "And don' think I'll go easy on ya cause I'm yer Da."

The couple was laughing when they heard the chime of children not too far off, "Great aunt Nat great aunt Nat!" They turned just in time to see three kids run up to them, Bunny intercepted the hug just before they reached Nat.

Carefully squatting down she gave each a hug as another, older voice sounded. "Kids get back here, you shouldn't run off like that." Nat followed them back to their father, her nephew.

"But Dad we wanted to say hi to Aunt Nat!" The oldest, Nickolas, said.

Nat swirled a breeze over, "Hello Damon."

Swirling his head around Damon answered without looking directly at his aunt, "Hey Nat."

She sighed, "Still not seeing me? You did as a child, and your mother did until she died rest her soul. Such a shame that you and your siblings stopped."

The kids giggled, "Dad's getting scolded by Aunt Nat." Meanwhile their father sighed.

"I can't hold onto that forever and you know that. With a family to support, I don't need to look like I'm crazy talking to ghosts."

Bunnymund narrowed his brows, "We'relegends kid. We ain't no bloody ghosts." But as usual his remarks were unheard by the adult. Nat patted her husband's arm and asked what Damon was doing here.

Holding up some flowers he answered, "It's mom's birthday, figured we should say hi."

Nat brought a hand to her head, "I almost forgot." So she and Bunny followed the family to Jasmine's grave. After summoning a small bouquet of flowers she whispered, "Happy birthday Jazz." From the corner of her eye she saw her nephew's eyes widen at the flowers that manifested from thin air. She then felt someone grab her leg. Damon's youngest child Victoria looked up to Nat.

"Great aunt Nat, is your baby here yet?" Nat smiled down at her niece.

"Not yet sweetheart, I told you last week there's still a few months left."

The child huffed and crossed her arms, "Months? I can't wait that long!" Everyone laughed at Victoria's impatience until Nat yawned slightly.

Bunny touched her arm, "We should head on home now love, yer started ta look a tad run down." She nodded and after the couple said goodbye she went down the tunnel and headed back to the Warren with her one true love.

~~~Somewhere in Spain~~~

Nearby animals scattered in the desert as the air shimmered and cracked, not waiting to see the portal open or what came out of it. With elegant strides a tan woman came out, her hair tousled by the dry winds. Short blue-black that went to her chin flipped upwards at the tips. Her swirling eyes of blue and purple scanned the area, only to find miles of desert in front of her. She wore a dress of bright purple, with a low scoop front that revealed much of her bust. It trailed to the earth where the bottom separated into individual strands, moving whenever she walked. The dress covered little of her back and remained open on the sides until the fabric narrowed and came together just a few inches below her breasts. With a hand on her hip the woman grinned.

"My my, it has been far too long since I last came to this little place. What has it been four, five thousand years?" She laughed and twirled in a circle. "No matter though! I'm back, and ready to bring the party. Look out world! It's going to get wild!"

A mischievous smirk touched her lips, "Let's hope you have what it takes to survive…"

**So yeah like I said, not too exciting. For those who didn't do the math this is 70 years in the future and yes Nat is pregnant which means baby pookas! Or baby half pookas, or whatever I'm doing. And in case you didn't notice, Pitch will not be our villain. Aww I know it's sad but fear not! I will make this character a great substitute…or try to at least. Sorry if the outfit description is a bit fuzzy she's in one of those dresses that sort of triangle into a strip of cloth at the front, leaving the sides bare. They've gotten pretty popular to wear. So there it is, chapter two will be up eventually but until then, never forget to review! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again everyone! It's time for another chapter! Not really much to say other than sorry I took so long and it is great to know so many of you guys still read my stories. So now here's a quick shout out before we get started.**

**RizReviewer-It's good to hear from you again! Yeah I figured since they're immortal why rush things, they got all the time they need.**

**I do apologize in advance because yet again there is little action in this chap…and by little I mean none. This one's gonna be a flashback folks, but it should be rather fluffy. Yay fluff! Ok here we go.**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians **

Chapter 2: Finding Out

The morning light came through the window falling on Nat's face and her eyes fluttered open. Turning over she noticed a note on her bedside table.

_Natty,_

_Went to North's to get some things for the nursery. Be back soon as I can, I love you._

She smiled at his note, it seemed like every moment he wasn't preparing for Easter he was doing something for the babies. Nat hummed absently and placed a hand on her stomach. Some days she still couldn't believe there were more than one, it was common for pookas to have multiples.

Looking to the window again Nat thought of how similar this morning was to the day where she first learned she was pregnant. Chuckling, she let her mind take her back to the amusing memory.

_~~~~~Flashback~Six months ago~~~~_

_Bunnymund rolled over and woke up to see his beautiful mate sleeping soundly beside him, her red hair shining in the early light. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, watching as she began to wake up. Smiling down at her Bunny murmured, "Mornin' love." _

_She smiled tiredly at him and opened her mouth to speak, but instead of the good morning that she had planned to say Nat's face turned into a grimace. "Oh God!" was all she could say as she bolted from the bed to the bathroom, a hand over her mouth. It wasn't hard for the rabbit to hear her violent vomiting._

"_Natty?" The only response he received from the bathroom was more retching. Cautiously he walked in, "Natty are you alright?" He found Nat raising her head from the toilet and wiping her mouth. She looked pale and clammy and Bunny crouched next to her._

_With a tiny smile he brushed some hair out of her face, "Not feeling well?" He gingerly picked her up and carried her back to bed._

"_Ok that came out of nowhere," Nat said as he placed her back into bed. She instantly curled into ball in hopes to sooth her churning stomach. Bunny felt her forehead and didn't feel any fever._

"_Is there anythin' I can do for ya?" He pulled the blankets over her and tucked Nat in._

_After a moment of thought she said, "Could you make me some of that berry tea? That's probably the only thing I can keep down right now."_

_Bunny smiled and kissed her cheek, "Sure thing. You just rest here and focus on feeling better, I'll have yer tea soon."_

_He started walking out the door when Nat added, "Oh! With honey too please!" The pooka sent a smirk over his shoulder before closing the door. After a few minutes in the kitchen Bunny had made a hot cup of berry tea, all that was missing was the honey. He went to the cupboard and sighed after finding an empty jar. Bunny went back to the bedroom and found Nat sleeping, so after a moment's thought he decided to go to North for some honey. And with a tap of his foot the warrior was on his way to the workshop. _

_He arrived minutes later at Santoff Claussen and one of the yetis told him the Guardian of wonder was in his office. Without knocking Bunnymund let himself in, causing North to shatter whatever it was he was making._

"_Honestly! How many decades will it take to teach you yet-oh. Hello Bunny," a smile came over the man's face. "What brings you here?"_

_Bunny smiled at North, "Well I was just wonderin' if ya had some honey by any chance." The large Russian got up from his seat and led his old friend to the kitchen._

_As he rummaged through cabinets he spoke, "So is this honey necessary for something important?" _

_The pooka shrugged casually, "Eh, Natty's sick and she wanted some tea with-"_

_But he was cut off by North's booming voice, "What?! Natalie is sick?" Snatching the honey he rushed out the kitchen shouting. "Jack! Tooth! I know you are here somewhere but there is an emergency! Come down here!" _

_The entire time Bunny tried to hush the overreacting man with little success and in seconds the couple came into the globe room. With an arm around his girlfriend's waist Jack asked, "What's the emergency North?" _

_North answered while rushing everyone to the sleigh, "Nat is sick, so as family it is our job to help her get better. Come on, we must find Sandy!" _

_Before Bunny could even protest he was in the sleigh flying through the air. _"Aw struth," _he thought, _"I shoulda jus' found a beehive…"

_Nat was peacefully sleeping when suddenly a loud commotion startled her awake. Sitting up she saw all five Guardians standing in her bedroom. All were talking at once asking how she felt. She glared at her mate, "You told them I was sick?" _

_Bunny winced at the strength of her glare, "I-I'm sorry love, I tried ta stop them." Everyone then started to talk again._

"_Malyutka how are you feeling?"_

"_Are you hot? Cause I could cool you down if…"_

"_Do you want me to draw you a bath?"_

_Nat couldn't take it, "Guys! Listen, I appreciate you caring about me…but I really don't need any help. It's just a stomach bug, no biggie."_

_North smiled warmly at her, "We are family Natalie, and family help each other."_

"_Besides," Jack added, "Whenever we get sick you always take care of us, so it's the least we can do."_

_Nat's expression slowly turned into one of gratitude, "Alright then, thanks. But right now all I need is some tea." On cue Bunny stepped up with a steaming mug, now generously dosed with honey. After drinking almost half in one gulp Nat turned to Sandy, "Actually, I may need one more thing."_

_Sandy nodded and formed a ball of dreamsand. As she laid back Nat looked to her fellow Guardians, "Thanks guys." She then looked to the sandman and was promptly sent to dream land, head falling to the pillow with a soft sigh. _

_The Guardians then separated to perform their duties, with Sandy staying behind to keep an eye on her. After a few hours Nat woke up looking green, and ended up streaking to the bathroom again. Sandy floated in to see if she was alright._

"_Will you quit hovering over me?!" she snapped. Instantly her hand flew over her mouth and both hers and Sandy's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh I am so so sorry I don't know where that came from."_

_The sandman patted her shoulder comfortingly. He eyed her questioningly when suddenly realization hit and he started to laugh silently. Nat looked at him like he'd gone crazy._

"_Mind sharing what's so funny? Or do you just enjoy seeing me ill?" Sandy smiled and began forming pictures over his head. An arrow pointed to her, and then a bunch of baby things appeared. It took a few seconds before Nat got it._

"_You-you think I'm pregnant?" she whispered. Could Legends even get pregnant? Nat had no clue. After a bit of shocked silence she asked, "How do I find out?" More sand images. "Oh duh, a test, of course…could, could you get me one?" Sandy nodded happily and flew out immediately. Nat decided it was a good time to get up and send the others home, physically she was feeling better but now her mind was in overdrive. So after shooing Bunny to the clay hut she began pacing all over the house. _

_Was it possible she was pregnant? Since turning into a Legend Nat noticed how her body ceased changing, on the inside as well as out. And since her body was practically frozen as an eternal seventeen year she didn't expect this ever happening. And then more worrying thoughts intruded her mind. What if she _was_ pregnant? Would she be a good mother? She had no clue how to even handle kids! Soon Nat realized she was beginning to have a panic attack._

"_Alright calm down," she muttered to herself, "You're the Guardian of freaking courage. You can handle this, besides you've got Aster." Her miniature pep talk was interrupted by a bell ringing. Turning around Nat saw Sandy in the room holding with a little bag in his hand._

"_Thanks a bunch Sandy. I think I've got it from here. I'll let you know soon though." The golden man smiled and nodded giving her a thumbs up with one hand and a fingers crossed with the other. The second he left she rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind her._

_It had to have been the longest three minutes of Nat's life as she waited for the results. It was a simple enough test, if there was one pink line, she wasn't pregnant. And if there were two, hers and Aster's eternity would never be the same. Nerves shook her to the very core, she didn't know if she should be happy right now, or panicked. What if Bunny didn't even want children? A silly thought yes, considering her husband was a Guardian of children but still, Nat felt she was allowed to think stupidly at the moment. After what felt like forever the minutes passed. Taking a deep breath Nat tore her nervous gaze from the mirror and looked down._

_Two pink lines._

_The breath she didn't even know she was holding came out in a rush and her hand went to her stomach in awe. Tears pricked Nat's eyes and suddenly all the nerves disappeared after seeing those two little lines. A grin stretched over her face as she looked at the test in disbelief._

_She was going to be a mother. _

_Not wasting another second Nat flew out of the cottage to the clay hut. With the test behind her back she wrapped an arm around Bunny and kissed his head. _

_Turning from his chair he looked at her, "Feelin better are we?" _

_Deciding to play it cool Nat nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know why I got sick. Can I ask you something? It's important."_

_Bunny's smile turned into a serious expression, "You can ask me anythin' love. Is somethin' wrong?"_

"_No no," she answered, trying not to smile and ruin the surprise. "But I've been wondering recently…do you ever want to have kids?" Nat hoped Bunny couldn't hear her heart hammering in her chest as she awaited his answer. With a shocked look from the question he thought for a moment._

_He then stood up and put down his sculpting tools, "Well, before I became the Easter bunny I always wanted a family…" Nat's heart almost shattered if he hadn't continued, "And that dream hasn't let up since our mating. I figured that when you were ready, we could start tryin." Bunny saw Nat's smile increase, "Are ya asking because…you wanna try for kits?"_

_Slowly Nat pulled the pregnancy test from behind her back, "We can skip the trying Aster, because I'm pregnant." She almost laughed at the dumbfounded look on Bunny's face, which was soon replaced by a brilliant grin._

"_You-You're pregnant?" He laughed and scooped her into his arms, spinning Nat around in a circle. He didn't let her go after setting her down, only brought her closer and began covering her face in kisses. "I'm gonna be a father!" From outside the wind whirled happily through the hut in celebration and laughter echoed through the Warren as it pulsed with joy. _

_~~~The Next Day~~~_

_Everyone had gathered at the Pole for dinner after being invited by Nat and Bunny. The meal went well, and now everyone was chatting casually._

"_So what was the occasion for the dinner Kangaroo? Usually it's North who invites us." From the corner of Nat's eyes she could see Sandy smile knowingly at Jack's question._

_Bunny could hardly contain his excitement, "We jus' thought it would be nice ta 'ave dinner is all." _

_Nat then grabbed a bag from the corner, "And because we also have gifts for you." She placed each present in front of a Guardian as they looked surprisingly at her, "But you all have to open them at the same time."_

_Tooth looked to Bunny, "What's the occasion for gifts? Did I forget a birthday?!" She almost flew out of her seat in a panic._

"_No Tooth it ain't a birthday, you'll see in just a second. Natty, do you wanna do the honor?" _

_Nat nodded eagerly before turning to the others, "Ok everyone ready? You can open your presents…now!" Quickly they tore off the wrapping and each lifted up a shirt. All read something like, _I'm going to be an uncle! _Or for Tooth's sake, _I'm going to be an aunt! _Everyone stared open mouthed at their shirts, then back to Bunny and Nat who were beaming. _

_North was the first to speak, "Nat, Bunny…does this mean…?"_

_Bunny proudly wrapped his arm around her waist, "Yup. We're expecting!" Everyone exploded into cheers and hugs congratulating the two. Tooth couldn't stop squealing. After the initial shock North then held up his shirt to them._

"_We will need to change this to grandpa of course, everyone knows they are a baby's favorite. And I intend to spoil them like one as well."_

_Nat's face changed, "Them?" Bunnymund kissed her and smiled._

"_Yeah love, pooka's usually have more than one kit."_

"…_.Oh dear lord."_

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

Bunny walked into the bedroom to find Nat laughing, "Somethin funny?"

She shook her head, "Just thinking back a few months."

With his side smirk he came in and took her hand, "Come on, ya gotta see what North made." Leading Nat to her old bedroom, now the nursery, she walked in and saw two matching cribs each with a stuffed rabbit. They were hand carved from a light brown wood with flowered designs put into the bars, and they had to be the most beautiful things Nat had ever seen.

"They-they're gorgeous!"

The pooka smiled, "Yeah, and North said this is only the beginnin' of the spoilings." He rolled his eyes, "I can't imagine what else he's got planned for em."

She laughed and couldn't help but smile. The nursery was finally complete, she and Bunny were actually ready. All that was left now was to wait for the babies to arrive, and then Nat's life would be perfect.

**Ok like I said, no action. I'm sorry, next chapter should be better…I hope. Just letting ya'll know now this will be no where near the 35 chapters New life was lol I'll lucky if I can get it to ten. Leave me your comments, the more reviews I get the more I'll love you! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I don't why but for some reason fanfiction doesn't show my story updating on the site. I'm hoping that's why not many people are reviewing :( but if anyone has an explanation as to why I'd appreciate it if you told me. Anyway, story time. Sorry that I haven't been updating a lot, still coming up with a plot.**

**Galimatias-wow...I haven't really thought about the biology of it all, but I don't plan on Nat getting hurt. I'll think about what to do, thanks for letting me know! And I'm glad you're so excited about the story. **

Chapter 3: Crazy

The woman from the portal strolled through the halls of her recently acquired home, the Spanish villa radiating wealth and riches. After a few moments she reached the balcony, gazing down at the bustling city beneath her. Her fingers danced along the railing.

"I always heard city life was busy, but this is so _tame._" She smirked to herself, "Good thing I can fix that." And with a wave of her hand the woman watched her work unfold.

~~~~At the Tooth Palace~~~~

"Oh this is the best baby shower ever!" April squealed as Nat opened another gift.

Tooth laughed, "This is the only baby shower we've ever had silly!"

But Cupid laughed and waved his hand, "Only or not, it's still the best. Open mine next sweetie."

Nat grabbed for the box decorated in pink and red ribbons and after opening it revealed the adorable teddy bears inside. "Oh Cupid these are so cute!"

He smiled, "I know, and I have pink and blue ribbon once you have them. So can you please find out what they are already?!"

Patty Clovers rolled her eyes at the spirit of love, "Cupid Nat's told ya once she's told ya a thousand times, she and Bunny are keepin it a surprise! Now quit yer fussin about it."

Everyone was laughing at Cupid's mock gasp and overdramatic pout when the northern lights appeared in the sky. Nat and Tooth shared a glance, "Well girls uh, and guy, this has been wonderful, the best baby shower ever. But alas, duty calls." They smiled at the collective groans, "But thank you so much for your wonderful gifts, I couldn't have asked for better friends." And with that the Guardians of memory and courage took off into the sky, heading toward the famous Santoff Claussen.

~~~At the Workshop~~~

Nat and Tooth were the last to arrive and immediately they stood by their partners. "So how was the shower?" Bunny whispered to his mate.

"Fantastic, you're going to love the gifts."

North cleared his throat and everyone's attention moved to the Russian, "My friends, there is a certain problem occurring over the world, one that worries me greatly." He pressed a few buttons and the screen off on the wall came to life, revealing multiple newsfeeds in different countries. Riots, mobs, and fights were all they could see. "This began a few hours ago, and is spreading."

Nat spoke up, "Man that looks worse than a mosh pit." Her comment received confused looks from her fellow Guardians. "You know, mosh, like at a concert…no? It's a, oh forget it, they're violent, crazy, chaotic. That sort of thing." The others "Ohh-ed" at the same time and Nat wanted to facepalm at the lack of current knowledge in the group sometimes.

Sandy rang his bell and began forming pictures, Bunnymund was the first to understand. "He has a point mate, what's the cause of this? Is there somethin' in the water, or is it magic?"

Jack piped in, "What about Pitch? Do you think he has a part in this?"

Nat was shaking her head at Pitch, "Not a chance, he's still dust scattered over the earth. If it was him, I'd feel it, or Gaia would tell me at least. Besides, those people don't look scared, they almost look like they're…._enjoying_ it." They looked back to the screens and saw she was right, all the people wore a maniacally happy expression, one that could shoot chills up your spine. As they were looking at the screen the window opened. Turning around the Guardians saw Sam Hallows, well a bat like monster turn into Sam Hallows, stumble into the room.

"Sam?" Jack said, "What are you doing here?" The Legend of Halloween looked tattered and worn down.

"Do you guys know how crazy it is out there?" He jerked his thumb at the window, "There's something unnatural about all of it. I swear some of them _saw me_." The last comment made everyone's heads snap up.

"What?!" Tooth said incredulously.

Sam nodded, "A couple of people actually threw rocks at me, laughing like it was a party." He looked worriedly, "And not to sound whiny or childish, but I've not been feeling quite right since I was there." A strange look passed over his face and a creepy laugh escaped his mouth, "But then again, that looked like some party." His lips curled up into an odd smile, and as soon as it happened it disappeared, leaving the spirit looking confused.

North was the first to say what they were all thinking, "Whatever this is, it is affecting spirits as well."

Sam looked a tad panicked, "I-I need to find Patty." He hurriedly went to the window.

"Warn the others to stay away!" North called to the dragon flying off in the distance.

The room was quiet until Jack spoke, "So, what do we do?"

The jolly Russian didn't even hesitate, "We will go out and protect the people, each will be armed with dreamsand. Use it to calm the masses, hopefully it will delay whatever is happening until we discover what it is."

Bunny spoke up, "And I assume we all agree that Nat stays out of it?" The older Guardians nodded while Nat protested.

"Stay out-Aster you can't be serious! You need all the help you can get, I'm a Guardian too and I should-"

"Oh I'm dead serious Natty," the pooka turned to her, "Guardian or not this will be dangerous for you. Ya heard Sam, they threw rocks at 'im! I know you could handle yerself but we need ta think of the kits."

Any other argument died on Nat's lips and she finally nodded, "Fine. I'll be in the Warren waiting, make sure you guys don't go weird too." Then using a tunnel Bunny made she flew down and headed home.

North pulled out his swords, "Alright comrades, let's go."

~~~~Hours Later~~~~

Nat paced through the Warren, anxious for her husband to return. Night had already fallen when the wind finally spoke to her.

"_He has returned sister._"

Her head snapped up and she rushed as quickly as she could to the cottage, meeting him just as he reached the door and flung herself into his arms. "Thank God you're safe. Are you alright?"

Bunnymund tiredly rested his forehead on hers, "Yeah love, m'fine. Jus' been a long day."

"The people?"

"Taken care of, fer now. The sand barely did anythin, it took a lot of inner power, summonin our centers and spreadin them into the crowds." He walked in and plopped onto the couch, "I haven't been this tired in centuries."

Nat watched him run a paw over his face and sigh. Gently she went over and sat, easing him to lie down and placing his head in her lap. Softly petting his head she asked quietly, "Do we have any idea yet about the cause?"

He closed his eyes, "No. Only thing for sure is that this ain't natural, we're dealin with a spirit of sorts." Sighing again he added, "And we 'ave no idea who."

It wasn't hard to tell how stressed about this Bunny was, so Nat continued to pet him soothingly. "Aster don't worry, we'll figure this out. Now just relax, listen to the babies' hearts, that always calms you down." Bunny turned an ear and placed it on her stomach, the reaction was instantaneous. His entire body relaxed and a smile crept over his face.

"Thanks Natty, I just don't like the idea of somethin' like this happenin so close to the kits' arrival."

"Neither do I, but I know we'll stop it soon. Now get some rest." Nat kissed his forehead, "I love you."

Bunny was already falling asleep, "Love ya…too."

~~~Spain~~~

The image in the water basin dissolved and the woman paced angrily. "So those Guardians want to try and stop _my_ fun? Well then, it looks like I'll have to teach them a little lesson…and make _sure_ that they won't do it again." Laughing wickedly she retreated to her bedroom and lounged on her enormous bed.

"This is going to be so much fun. No wait, not fun, _wild._"

**Another short one I know. These chapters aren't going to be too long. Sorry lol. Next chapters gonna be interesting if it happens the way I want it to, which it outta, cause I'm the author ;) anyway review, and stay awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I really thought that since it's summer I'd be updating more often but apparently not. Sorry about that folks. Anyway let's move onto shout outs so we can get to the story :) **

**Galimatias-Thanks for letting me know, it makes me feel better that it doesn't just happened to me lol. And a shout out? That'd be awesome thank you so much! :D**

**mlequithinh-thank you for such constructive criticism, and as I reply know I do it in respect for a fellow author. When it comes to the center thing, the way I imagine it is that a Guardian can summon it if necessary. But not as strongly as if it was on the specific holiday. Thank you for the compliment, I know I'm awful at fight scenes haha and I'd improve them but I just have no idea how. As for Nat's power quantity, there are no other seasonal spirits in my guardian world, only her and Jack. But, and not to sound childish, it is my story and I like her the way I created her. I know she is not **_**the**_** Mother Nature but she is connected to her, so when she was freed from Pitch's darkness she had the energy of Nature helping her/increasing her power. And I did not know that Pooka were magical, I assume that is something based from the stories? Besides Nat does the vine summoning. But if I changed it now, then I would have to change a ton of stuff in New Life and I am not creative enough to do that XD. So I apologize if my version of characters displeases you but they will not be changed. Thank you again though for your opinion, I wish I could make the improvements.**

**RizReviewer-Not quite a spirit, something a little more up on the totem pole ;) I know half pookas would be so cute!**

**So now here's the next chapter, ROTG is not mine.**

Chapter 4: Shattered

"Now how am I going to stop those meddling Guardians?" The woman asked aloud at her breakfast table. She popped a grape into her mouth, "I need to do something that really breaks them, something that'll leave them in the dust." Leaving the table she went to her water basin, "Who to ruin first?" Each Guardian appeared one at a time. "The tooth fairy? No she doesn't do much. Frost? Please, if anything his fun aids my chaos! Maybe the big fat man or the small one…" Bunny's image appeared in next, "The Easter Bunny? Hmm interesting, vanquishing the bringer of hope would definitely be quite a blow. But how to do it?"

With a wave of her hand the image changed and showed the pooka in his home. Another appeared in the picture and the woman saw Nat come and kiss him tenderly. Bunnymund in response smiled and rubbed her large stomach. "Of course!" The woman exclaimed excitedly, "It's perfect!" The idea was already forming in her head, "Hope is an essential part of humans, and getting rid of it will seriously weaken those idiot Guardians! And what better way to crush hope…than to destroy the one thing it loves most." She thought for a moment, "And by doing that I'll also be ridding courage, oh I am positively devious! I'll make them lose the most precious thing in their life, and then watch them wither away in despair." The woman laughed wickedly as the image of Bunny kissing Nat's stomach faded away.

~~~~One Month Later~The Warren~~~~

"E. Aster Bunnymund I swear by the moon if you don't get me some freaking cookie dough ice cream in the next ten seconds I will personally remove your genitalia!" Bunny sighed as he grabbed a spoon from a drawer and quickly walked back to Nat in their room. Her arms were crossed and when he handed the carton to her she gave no thank you, merely saying, "Took you long enough" before digging in. After a few bites she added, "God it's so hot in here!" and then lowered the temperature another twenty degrees in the room.

Bunny shivered and looked to Nat, "Anythin else ya need love-"

"Oh don't you call me love you furball! It's your fault I'm this uncomfortable in the first place so you can deal with a little chill in the air. Guh! You are so useless sometimes you know that?"

That was the last straw, he could usually deal with Nat's mood swings but this has been the worse one by far, especially because it's lasted almost _three days. _"Useless? Useless?! I 'ave been waiting on ya hand an' foot with absolutely no gratitude whatsoever, and you have the bollocks ta call me useless? Natty I know it's rough but I'm doin the best I bloody can, and on top of that I got Easta' in under two months! I'm runnin myself inta the ground trying ta keep up with you and all the preparations! So I'd suggest ya think twice next time you wanna call me useless!"

Bunny panted afterward and stared at Nat, whose eyes were wide in shock. It was about thirty seconds of silence before she broke out in tears. "Oh-my gosh you're right! I-I'm so-sorry and I-I-I…I'm sorry I'm a horrible mate. P-please don't hate me…" Her crying babble became incoherent, almost hysterical, and Bunny's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Instantly feeling guilty, and a little worried that Nat had gone nuts, he briskly went to the bed and held her tightly in his arms as she cried all over him.

"Aw Natty I'm so sorry love, ple-please don' cry I didn't mean any of it I'm just tired is all. I don't hate you." He continued to apologize over and over until her sobs turned into slight hiccups.

Finally she looked up at him with tearful blue eyes, "Do you-promise you don't-hate me?"

He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped, "Darlin' I could never ever hate you." Which only caused more crying as she flung herself around his shoulders, and he was fine with that. He'd rather have a crying Nat then a furious one.

"I have an idea. Since yer so hot an' uncomfortable, why don' you go spend a few days at North's? He'll take good care of ya, and I'll work extra hard to finish all the preparations early so I'll have nothing else to do but take care of ya."

Nat sniffled and wiped her eyes, "That's actually not a bad idea. It'll be nice and cold…and I know North will have _plenty _of cookies."

He nodded in agreement and helped her outta bed, "Then it's settled, North can handle yer craziness while I finish getting ready."

Bunny saw Nat's eyes narrow as she put her hands on her hips, "My craziness?"

Instantly he tried to recover, "N-no! Not crazy, what I meant was-"

"Just kidding!" Nat laughed and kissed his nose, "Oh you should have seen your face."

The pooka just laughed awkwardly while thinking, "_North's gonna 'ave his hands full fer sure._" So the two ventured to the workshop, Bunny making sure Nat was extra careful one the way. The large Russian greeted them heartily and happily accepted the task of caring for Nat for a few days.

"Is the job of future dedushka no? You are welcome here anytime Natalie," he had said while giving her a gentle hug. After a quick goodbye Bunnymund went back to the Warren while Nat went to her lie down on one of the couches. It was a couple hours later when Jack arrived with Tooth.

"Hey there Nat. How's the soon to be mommy doing?"

Nat smiled and made some room for the two, "I'm fine Jack, just tired and uncomfortable. I don't think I'll make it another two months."

Tooth giggled, "Well if it makes you feel better people with multiples usually deliver early."

At that exact moment the windows burst open and a mini tornado came in. Once the wild winds subsided the three Guardians faced a tan woman with blue black hair in a purple dress. "Well that's perfect, because I was never a patient being anyway."

Tooth and Jack instantly took defensive stances while from her place on the couch Nat created two shards of ice. Jack shouted for North and Tooth spoke, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The woman laughed, not threatened in the least, "Oh please, relax before you hurt yourself. It'll be so much easier if you just hand her over."

North barged in at that moment, his swords raised. Seeing the stranger in their midst he repeated Tooth's earlier question.

"I am the master behind the glory that has been spread over your precious humans. I'm what taught them to really let loose and have a good time."

Tooth gasped, "The riots, and mobs…"

"All my doing. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Eris, goddess of chaos. Feel free to bow now."

No one moved as they tried to comprehend this. "A-a goddess…?" North whispered.

Eris laughed, "Yes Nicholas, a goddess. I haven't been here in a few millennia so we've never really met before. But whatever, back to the business at hand. Give me Nat, and you won't get hurt."

Jack spoke up, "That's not going to happen, now get out of here before _we _hurt _you_."

But the threat made her only laugh harder, "You're so young Jack, I forget how amusing youth can be." With a wave of her hand she sent the winter teen flying into the wall, breaking right through it.

Tooth cried out and went straight towards the goddess, who snapped her fingers when the fairy was inches from her face. An eerie smile appeared over Toothiana's features, and she changed her direction to North. As she fought she laughed insanely while her fellow Guardian tried not to hurt her. He managed to trap her in a vice like grip just as Jack came out of the wreckage. Both watched with a look of horror on their face as the saw Eris holding Nat by the throat, a look of triumph on her face.

"See?" she smirked, "You are nowhere near my league, if anything you're the dirt under my feet. And since you have tried to stop my beautiful chaos, you will be destroyed. Tah." With that both Eris and Nat were gone in a cloud of purple smoke. Once they were gone whatever control that had been over Tooth vanished and tears filled her eyes.

"No…" Falling to her knees the fairy began to weep.

Jack embraced her and shared a look with North, and after a brisk nod he left the room to summon the other two Guardians. Dread filled his heart with each step at the thought of what he had to do next…tell Bunny.

~~~The Warren~~~

Bunnymund sighed, tired, yet pleased with the day's work. Just as he was about to turn in for the night the familiar northern lights flowed into the Warren, summoning him to the pole. He groaned, sure that North was simply having problems dealing with one of Nat's moodswings. So with a swift tap of his foot he raced to the workshop, eager to show the gumby how to handle it. But when he reached Santoff Claussen something felt off, yetis avoided his gaze and bustled around him, mumbling to one another softly. Quickly picking up Nat's scent he followed it to one of the many lounges, his stomach dropping at the sight in front of him. The wall was blasted through, Tooth was crying on the floor with a bruised Jack beside her, and North stopped from his conversation with a shocked sandman to look at the warrior with sorrowful eyes. But that wasn't what made his blood go cold, it was that there was no sign of his Natty anywhere.

"North," he whispered hoarsely, "Where is she?" Everyone looked at him and then to North, who didn't answer. "Where. Is. She?" Bunny asked again.

This time his old friend answered, "I'm sorry Bunny but-"

"WHERE'S MY MATE?!" He practically roared. His body trembled and he swore the amount of fear inside him could have brought Pitch back and fully charged.

North looked to the ground, "We tried to stop her but…it was not enough. Natalie has been taken prisoner by the goddess of chaos."

And just like that, Bunnymund's world shattered. His wife, his unborn children, captured by the enemy, one who was more powerful than all of them.

And he had no idea what he was going to do.

~~~Spain~~~

Nat found herself in a luxurious room with riches and all sorts of extravagant objects. But that didn't distract her from her captor, who stood casually in front of her. Before Nat could even raise a finger Eris spoke, "Don't even try it. If you do you won't last ten seconds."

Nat looked at her, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because I can, because I'm bored. You see sweetie, life a goddess become a drag every couple millennia and sometimes she's just gotta leave home for a bit and blow off some steam. So now and then I'll go to a world, spread some chaos, sometimes destroy it, and be on my merry way. Now I originally came here to go a couple rounds with Pitch…" She smiled at Nat's confused expression, "Yeah last time I was here we were pretty good fuck buddies, boy did he know how to treat a girl…" Eris' eyes went lustful for a moment before she continued, "But apparently you guys destroyed him so I had to settle for giving chaos to the world. And since you Guardians tried to stop me, I need to get you out of the way so you don't do it again."

Nat knew she had zero chance of beating Eris on her own so she resorted to begging. "Please, if you're going to kill me, wait until I've had my children. Then you can do whatever you want with me."

Eris chuckled, "Oh I am going to wait. For these next two months you can just relax and enjoy yourself here. Think of yourself as my…privileged prisoner." She watched Nat visibly relax, "My plan is to cause as much pain and suffering before finishing your little group off, so I'm waiting until after you have the babies. And then I'm going to get that rabbit over here so you can both watch me kill them before your eyes. Afterwards I'll destroy you, leaving him utterly devastated, hopeless. Which will weaken the Guardians enough for me to destroy the world, and them with it." She cackled wickedly, "Oh I am just too much. I hope that fairy was right about you delivering early, I'm so excited I can hardly wait."

Eris made her way to the door, Nat staring in horror. "Oh and one more thing, if you try to leave the villa, I'll kill you. Just because I _want_ to wait until after the birth doesn't mean I will. Alright then, sleep tight!" She then shut the door, leaving Nat alone with her thoughts.

Brushing her white hair out of her face Nat moved to the bed, trying to control her emotions. Once she was laying down she felt a familiar kicking in her stomach. "It's ok guys," she placed a hand on her belly, "Mommy's going to take care of this." Tears rolled down her face as she spoke, having no idea what to do.

"Ev-everything's going to be fine."

**Sooo yeah what'd ya'll think? I know the probability of Pitch and Chaos hooking up is very low, but I had to add him a little, I miss the original villain! Anywho, gimme your thoughts, comments, what do you thinks gonna happen next! Because frankly….I'm still working on it myself lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again everybody I hope your day is going well! So remember when I told ya'll about my problem about the story not showing updates? Well I learned why. Apparently fanfiction only shows updates on stories K-T so if you want to see others you need to change the search setting to M or ALL, or whatever you want to see. I actually didn't know I'd set Hopeless Chaos to M, it was supposed to be T (mainly for the occasional swearing). So feel free to spread the word about that folks! Ok, one quick shout out then onto the chapter.**

**Curious Guest-When I first started reading fanfictions I saw most comments answered at the beginning of the chapter and I guess the habbit rubbed off on me. Would it make more sense for me to PM a reply? Yeah, but sometimes another person may have a similar question so I figured I may as well put up the answer where everyone can see. That and of course it's the only way to respond to non-author reviews :)**

**Warning: This chapter is being made up as I go along, so there's a chance it's gonna suck…big time lol. So sorry if it does! **

**Rise of the Guardians…not mine!**

Chapter 5: A Prayer

It had been two weeks since Nat was taken prisoner, two weeks full of constant worry and attempts to make a decent plan to escape Eris' home alive. She had yet to come up with a single idea that didn't blow up after 20 seconds since producing it, and whenever the goddess was in sight she put on her best poker face, never letting her know what was really going through her mind. Currently the two lounged by the gigantic pool, Eris chattering away as if they were the best of friends.

"So I have to ask," she said moving onto another topic, "Why the rabbit? I mean, I'm sure there were better, more human spirits you could have settled down with?"

Nat didn't open her eyes as she answered, "Simple, because I love him. We make each other happy."

Eris turned to her side and rolled her eyes, "But happiness can only go so far sweetie! And you being pregnant obviously means you've…well you know."

"So?"

"So I can't imagine it! It's just too weird, he's all furry and, well, a giant _rabbit_."

Nat couldn't help but chuckle at her, much to her private displeasure, but she kept up the pleasantries hoping to stay on Eris' good side. "It's actually not as bad as I thought, Aster's fur is very soft and feels amazing as it brushes against your skin. And," she lowered her voice before continuing, "he's proven that the saying 'fucking like rabbits' was made for a reason."

Eris broke out into laughter, "Oh you naughty thing! You are quite a treat you know that? I almost feel bad that I have to kill you eventually…almost. But I will admit you're taking it all well."

The guardian of courage could barely keep the nonchalant smile on her face, "Well if I'm in such a nice prison I might as well enjoy it."

"See? Now that's the attitude to have. Too bad you aren't a goddess, we could have had eons of fun."

Nat shrugged, "Yeah too bad…well I'm going to go inside for a nap, I think this heat is getting to me."

Eris helped her up and as she laid back down said, "Alright you go rest up, I'll send someone with food for you in a couple hours."

The moment Nat was out of sight the smile dropped from her face. Once in her room she sighed loudly, deep in thought. She had to get a message to the others, but how? She didn't even know where she was! And Nat knew she may only get one chance, knowing Eris she'd sense it the moment she used her powers. All she knew about her location was that it was hot, and since the servants weren't allowed to speak Nat couldn't even tell if they were in another country. For all she knew she could be in Florida, Brazil, even the Caribbean! Not knowing what else to do, she crawled into her bed to sleep, hoping that an idea would come in her dreams.

~~~The Workshop~~~

Bunny stared at the globe with a frown on his face. Two weeks of searching and they'd come up with nothing! He sighed for the thousandth time when he heard footsteps enter the room.

"No sign of her in the Philippines Bunny," Angelus reported dejectedly as more Legends trailed in behind him.

"She isn't in the South Pole or Greenland either," Jack said next.

"And we couldn't find any trace in Russia and China," Sam spoke tiredly with his hand entwined with Patty's.

The pooka loosed an almost silent growl, "We must be missing somethin! Look again, an' don't leave any possible spot uncovered."

"Bunny," Cupid began cautiously, "We've searched the entire globe, and aside from the spreading chaos, haven't found a single clue to lead us to Nat."

"Then we keep looking until we do! Giving up isn't an option, our search ends when Natty's safe again!"

"No old friend," North walked in at that moment with Tooth and Nathaniel. "We must stop the searching."

Before Bunnymund could explode in rage Nathaniel, aka Father Time, spoke up, "It has become too risky. Any more looking and we also will be infected with the chaos. I have seen it happen and if it does, we are all doomed."

Bunny sighed in frustration, "You can bloody travel through time Nathaniel, surely there must be somethin you can do! Send us back ta when she was taken, and then we'll stop it from happening! Or, you can tell us how to defeat her since ya know so much!"

But the Legend was already shaking his head, "First off, only I can move through time, I cannot take others. Secondly, the future is constantly changing, I have seen multiple outcomes both good and bad. But I cannot tell you how for I do not know which ones work. Eris is clearly powerful enough to hide from our searches, so I don't know where she is either. I am sorry I am not more helpful, but time has countless rules that must be obeyed."

Everyone watched the warrior stew in silence until he punched the nearby wall with an aggravated shout, putting a hole in it. After a minute of tension North spoke, "From now on, everyone is to stay away from the chaos, but please, keep looking in the places that had yet to be infected. The chaos may be spreading, but it does so slowly; so it should not be hard to avoid. Nathaniel, I know you time is tricky business, but I am begging you. Eris said she'd been here before, so please go back to when that was and see if there is any information that can help us."

The middle aged man nodded and said, "I'll do my best," before he shimmered and disappeared. Tooth then suggested everyone go to their homes and rest, so the remaining Legends left the room, their heads bowed in defeat.

April was the last to leave and just before exiting said, "Don't worry, we'll keep looking until we can't anymore. And when we aren't looking, we'll do all sorts of research on Eris to find a weakness." She then left, leaving the five Guardians alone.

Jack came up to Bunny, who had his gaze back on the globe, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bunny you should get some rest too."

But he shook his head and jerked his shoulder away, "I'll rest when Nat is safe and Eris is gone."

"But you haven't slept-"

"I don' care how long it's been!" He snapped at the winter spirit, softly yet harsh. "Every minute I waste could be crucial for-" Nat's name escaped from Bunny's lips in a sigh as North caught him as he fell, now sound asleep.

"Good aim Sandy." The golden man nodded and followed the Russian as he carried Bunny to a guest room. Tooth and Jack stood in silence until the fairy sighed quietly.

"Are you alright?"

She looked to Jack with tear filled eyes, "No I'm not. I'm worried sick about Nat, and I feel like there's nothing we can do! How are we supposed to beat a goddess? She's older, stronger, you saw how our attacks did nothing to her! And-and-"

"Hey it's ok," Jack pulled Tooth into his arms as the tears overflowed, "Babe you can't give up hope now, we need it more than ever. Not just for our sake, but for Bunny's too. We're going to get her back, and everything will turn out fine."

"H-How do you know?" she hiccupped.

"Because…because we're the good guys, and the good guys always win."

Tooth lifted her head and looked at him, "That's not a good reason at all."

He chuckled softly and covered her face with feather soft kisses, wiping her remaining tears away, "I know, but it's all I got right now. Nat's my sister Tooth, and I'm terrified of what may happen. But if we stay positive and focused, I know we'll save her. Eris may be strong, but so are we, especially together. It'll be ok."

The couple held each other for a few minutes in silence before Tooth pulled away, "I think I'm going to go to bed too. Are you coming?"

Placing a gentle yet caring kiss on her lips he answered, "I will in just a bit." She smiled at the soft smile on his lips and flew to his bedroom. When alone he turned to the window, "Anything yet Wind?"

Jack's companion of almost 400 years answered sadly, "_I'm sorry brother, but I still cannot feel Natalie. Something hides her from me._"

He sighed, swearing silently as he turned his gaze to the moon. For a few moments he just stared at it in silence, letting his shoulders hunch from the hopelessness that weighed heavily on him. He then spoke, his voice soft and broken.

"Please Manny," he whispered, "let, let her be alright...help us." The last part was almost like a prayer, and after blinking away the tears that had formed in his eyes, Jack straightened his shoulders, left the globe room, and joined his fairy in bed.

~~~Nat~~~

A knocking at the door woke her after a few hours rest and Nat sat up, moving to the edge of her bed. After granting permission to enter she watched a short and nervous looking man come into the room with a tray of fruits. He went to place it on her dresser but she stopped him, an idea in mind.

"No, bring it to me." The servant changed his direction and upon reaching her bedside handed the tray over. She moved her hands back slightly at the last moment, allowing the tray to fall to the floor. It clattered and startled the man, who instantly went to his knees to pick up the mess.

"Perdone seniorita, lo siento mucho."

Nat grinned, this was exactly what she had hoped would happen. Softening her smile she helped put the remaining few fruits back onto the tray.

"Es bastante bueno, es solo un accidente," she replied smoothly. The servant smiled brightly at her kind smile and left promptly to fetch more food. When he was gone Nat pumped her fist in the air. Finally she made some progress! She was in a Spanish speaking country and from what she had learned of the language over the years made an educated guess that she was in Spain. Nat went and drew a bath, feeling more hopeful than she had in weeks. Now all she had to do was send a message to the others. The only question she had was how to do it…

**I know this was short and uneventful. This story isn't meant to be huge, just a short quick little tale that eventually leads to Nat an d Bunny children. The Spanish parts-"Pardon me miss, I'm very sorry." "It's quite alright, it was only an accident." These chapters are definitely not going to be the 3000-4000 word chapters but I will try to make them lomger than this one. So what's going to happen next? Your guess is as good as mine. Now review if you want to! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So can you believe it's already August?! This summer has gone by far too quickly in my opinion, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it. So let's just get to shout outs and then the story. And once again this one is made up as I go along.**

**mlequithinh-thank you I'm glad you liked it **** Really? Pookas can do that? Awesome! I'm learning something new everyday lol.**

**And welcome Xion5, I'm happy you're enjoying the story too. And don't worry, I don't think you're a pervert ;)**

**So Rise of the Guardians is not mine but if I could have one it would sooo be Bunny **** like that's not obvious.**

Chapter 6: Together

Nat roamed the halls of the villa until she was in a room with a large open wall that led to a balcony. She plucked a plant from a bush near the railing before going back inside and settling down on a couch. This would have to be done very quickly, she had no idea how long it would take for Eris to find out. Taking a deep breath Nat called upon the wind for the first time in almost three weeks. Whispering the command under her breath she sent the wind away before he could even greet her and released the plant in her hand, watching it flutter away in the quick breeze. Nat didn't have to wait long before the purple smoke appeared in the room.

Eris looked pissed, "You used your powers!"

Nat innocently looked up from the book she held, "I did?"

"Yes, now tell me what did you just do!"

Placing the book down Nat turned to the goddess thoughtfully, "Well I was feeling a bit warm…I must have unintentionally summoned a breeze. I swear I didn't mean to. Plus with me unable to spread spring properly it's a little harder to control my powers. Please don't be mad at me." She placed a hand on her stomach.

Eris' angered expression relaxed, "Well that is true, since your looks changed you have seemed more on edge. And _all _you did was make a breeze?"

"Yes. Just a harmless little breeze. I promise I'll try to be more conscious of my powers."

And like a light switch the anger disappeared completely leaving Eris cheerful once again, "Ok then! Hey I have an idea, why don't we get mani pedis? It'll take your mind off spring and will be super fun!"

Nat let herself be dragged away with the goddess of chaos with a genuine smile on her face, "Alright, let's go."

~~~The Warren~~~

Bunny whipped his boomerang again at the already mangled target and watched it break apart beyond use. Not even being fazed he moved on to a sparring dummy, the only one left. He was beating the tar out of it when he felt a cold breeze.

"Jeeze Cottontail what happened? It looks like a tornado blew through here."

Jack's question was answered without even a glance as Bunny continued to pummel the dummy. He grunted between blows, "North said I had ta-stop searching for a bit so now-I'm trainin'."

"…I'm _pretty_ sure North meant to relax a bit."

Destroying his last training tool with a fierce roundhouse kick Bunny turned to Jack, "And are _you_ gonna go tell 'im I'm not?"

The winter teen shrugged after a moment, "Nah, go ahead and let off steam. I'm just here to help out with Easter prep."

Bunny stretched his arms over his head as he replied, "That's nice of ya mate, thanks. Come on I'll show you where ta start." So for the next few hours the two caught up and finished the last of the preparations, they now were relaxing in the house having dinner.

"So now I want the truth," Jack's carefree face turned a little serious, "How are you holding up?"

Pushing away his untouched meal the pooka sighed, "Ugh, I'm miserable mate. I can't sleep, can't eat, all I do is worry about her. I've never felt so…useless. And with the chaos spreading I feel like we're runnin outta time."

Jack nodded in understanding, "Yeah, and with spring here I'm not used to it still being so cool. Everything just feels wrong. But let's get one thing straight, you are not useless. You've been doing everything you can and I know that soon all that work is going to pay-" But he stopped midsentence and cocked his head to the side. Bunny's ears perked but all he heard was the wind outside.

"Uh, you alright there mate?"

"What?!" was all Jack said as he rushed out of the house with Bunnymund rushing behind, completely baffled. He found the teen outside holding a plant with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Frostbite what the bloody hell is goin on?!"

"Wind says he's been in contact with Nat! She sent this, although I'm not sure why."

Bunny snatched the flower from him and inhaled deeply, smiling when he caught a trace of his beloved's scent. "It's yarrow mate. Symbolizes good health. She's lettin' us know she's ok." Jack sighed in relief as Bunny continued, "Did the wind say anythin' else? Anythin' at all?"

"Oh you can bet yer nelly on it," Jack said in a fake Australian accent while still smiling, "Nat's in Spain, and Wind can take us to her directly."

Hope surged through Bunny and all he wanted to do was make a tunnel and rush to spain as quickly as possible. But logic took over his brain and instead he said, "Come on, we gotta get ta North's."

~~At the Workshop~~

"So now that we know where Nat is, what's our plan?" Tooth asked.

Sandy rang his bell and made a picture of a calendar and some eggs. "Sandy is right," North stated. "We will need to wait a few more days, until after Easter. That way belief will be high, and we will be strong."

Bunny frowned but nodded, "As much as I hate waitin' yer right. We need ta be at our best. Did Nathaniel find out anythin' about Eris?"

The Russian shrugged, "Well according to him, the last time she came to Earth she ran into Pitch and the two became very….physical. But he learned she has destroyed multiple other worlds with her chaos after she does the beings become so insane they destroy each other until there is nothing left."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "So all we have to do is find Pitch and get him to screw Eris til she goes home? Hm, good plan, too bad he's been turned to dust and won't be regenerated for at least a few centuries!" He huffed and crossed his arms, "This is crazy! Nathaniel's info was practically useless, and we are no closer to coming up with a decent plan to save Nat!"

North put a large hand on the teen's shoulder, "It seems impossible, yes. But that will not stop us Jack. As long as we believe in each other, we will be victorious."

Jack looked to his fatherly figure, "How North? How?" The Guardian of wonder turned to open window in the ceiling.

"It is a good question Manny. How can we defeat her?" The moon's glow softened the light in the room and calmed the five members in it. Two words were heard in their minds before he went silent once more.

"_You can't."_

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what they heard. "Can't?" Bunny asked incredulously, "What do ya mean can't?! Nat's my wife and if you think I'm gonna-"

"Bunny," North interrupted, "Be calm. This does not change anything, we are going to rescue Nat and your children if it is the last thing we do. But for now until we have good plan, we must rest. And you must make sure Easter goes very well, use these last two days to the fullest." There was still a frown, but the rabbit nodded. "Everyone else, either keep up with your duties or get some rest."

On that note everyone went their separate ways for the night. North however did not retire, for hours he paced in his workshop until somehow he ended back in the globe room. His gaze moved to the moon, baring the smallest hint of a glare. "I do not understand old friend, how there be nothing we can do? Our world is at stake and you want us to sit by and let it happen?" After speaking he settled in a chair and stared at the moon, trying to find an answer. Many minutes of silence went by as he pondered what Manny had said earlier. "Please my friend, there must be something."

A bit to his surprise another word was spoken to him, "_Together._"

"Together? You are being very cryptic tonight do you know that?" First Manny said they couldn't defeat her, and now he's saying they need to nothing together? The poor man was baffled at the riddle. Eventually something clicked and North began to laugh softly as the faint traces of an idea began to form in his head.

"Oh I see, we cannot defeat her, but that does not mean we cannot stop her." He then leapt up, invigorated by the chance of a possible idea, and retreated to his quarters, while the moon continued to smile in silence.

**Ooh what is North planning? So I know this chapter was **_**really**_** short but I'm going on vacation til Monday and I just wanted to get something out there. And slowly an idea is starting to form on how to beat Eris and hopefully it will be involving some battle. But like I said this one's forming as I go so I apologize for the boring filler chap. Anywho I promise when I get back I will do my damndest best to get something exciting in here! But to you all my ever patient viewers, here's a cookie (::) enjoy as I walk away in shame of this…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to update! But I am officially moved into my first college dorm, so woohoo! I hope ya'll had a great summer and I hope your school years are awesome! Ok not gonna do shout outs but don't let that stop ya from reviewing!**

**I own northing but my characters.**

Chapter 7: Guardians of Home

"Now give me a little turn, see aren't you glad you finally got out of those baggy clothes?" Nat rolled her eyes when her back was to Eris but she had to admit, the goddess did have nice taste. Her usual spring attire was on the floor and now she wore a light green dress that reached her ankles. Two thick straps covered most of her shoulders and along the trim a darker green floral pattern was stitched into the fabric. It was a nice looking dress yet still comfortable even with Nat's size, the dress pleasantly flowing outwards a bit at her stomach.

"Yes Eris it's lovely, thank you."

She smiled brightly, "Yes well I figured you would like something a little nicer, think of it as….an Easter present." She laughed while Nat tried to hide a grimace, "I am surprised that bunny of yours pulled it off though, what with the weather still so cool, and you being my prisoner and all."

Nat swept her hair over one shoulder with a smirk, "That's my Aster, strong no matter what. It's why I know he'll save me."

Eris laughed at that, unaffected by the remark, "Sweetie if he was going to save you he'd do it already. Besides he doesn't even know where you are. So you may as well accept it," she came very close to Nat's face, "When those brats are born, they. Are going. To die. And so will you."

Nat couldn't stop her smirk from faltering and the goddess smiled at the fear that flashed across her face. "Now let's go swimming!"

~~~The Workshop~~One Week After Easter~~~

The five Guardians were gathered at Santoff Claussen. Bunnymund had spread hope across the world fantastically, giving fresh power to not only himself but his fellow Guardians. And after a few days rest he was finally ready for what was to come. What that was however, he had no clue.

"So tell me mate," he spoke, "Do ya have a plan?"

North stared at the group very seriously, "I believe I do, but first," he moved towards the control panel, "we must wait for everyone arrive." And with that he reactivated the northern lights, earning looks of confusion from his friends.

"Uh, North?" Jack asked, "All of the Guardians are here already, minus Nat of course."

He gave a knowing smile to the winter teen and within minutes the globe room filled with Legends. Through the window Sam flew in carrying Patty and April, from a sudden tunnel Phil the groundhog appeared, in the blink of an eye Nathaniel shimmered into the room, and from a black smoke came Angelus and Cupid. Nathaniel nudged North and said quietly, "I'm in."

The Guardian of Wonder nodded in thanks and raised his hand for attention, "Now, I know many of you are probably wondering why I have asked you to come today. I will do my best to explain. Usually, when it comes to serious business it is left to the Guardians. But today, I am asking _you _to be Guardians as well, not only of the children, but of the _world_. And most importantly, for Natalie. We have all come to love her over the years and she has been taken from us. If Eris succeeds in spreading her chaos, our world and all that we know will be gone. So I say we go right to her doorstep and show that goddess what happens when someone threatens one of us! In my belly I know that if we do this, _together_, we can stop her. This will be a full scale attack and it will be dangerous, now I will not force any of you to risk your lives, but I am asking. Will you join us, will you be a Guardian for our home?"

Silence filled the room. Jack, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny stared at North in shock while the others looked at each other. Nathaniel was the first to speak, "I will fight. Not just for the world, but for Nat. She would do the same for us."

Next was Patty, "Aye. An' if tha' fuckin bitch thinks she can touch those babes, _our family_, then she has got another thin' comin."

"You said it would be dangerous. In my vocabulary, that means fun. No way am I going to sit this one out" Sam smirked and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"We'll teach her to mess with the Legends!" April fist pumped.

Phil shrugged with a smile, "If the only other option is letting our home get destroyed I guess I'll fight too."

Cupid shared a look with Angelus and nodded, "We'll do whatever we can to save Nat."

Determination filled the room along with a trace of hope. Bunny's throat tightened at their loyalty. Clearing his throat he spoke up, "Thank you. Not only for the world's sake, but fer mine. The fact that yer willin ta risk your lives for my family is….I jus' can't put it inta words." Everyone smiled at the pooka warmly.

"Very well then," North said, "You have three days. Prepare for battle, prepare for death, just be ready. We are about to have the hardest fight of our lives."

~~~~Two Days Later~~~

It was the early hours of dawn when Nat awoke with a start from a sharp pain in her back. It passed as quickly as it came and she decided to get up for a glass of water. Moving carefully in the dark she made her way to the bathroom, but when she reached the sink another pain seized her and she found herself gripping the counter to stand. At that moment the oddest sensation went down her legs and Nat's heart dropped to her stomach. Her water had broken, and her fear seized her with its meaning.

She was in labor.

Silent tears trekked down her cheeks as she rubbed her stomach to ease the passing ache and she prayed that the others would come soon.

**Oh man what's gonna happen next?! Find out….immediately! Lol did ya'll think I'd leave ya hanging?**

~~~The Next Day~~~

Everyone waited with baited breath in hiding as they watched April walk up to the front door of the villa, North's instruction clear in their minds.

"We will attack Eris, but priority is getting Nat to safety first."

Which was why the Legend of pranks, still hyped from her recent holiday, had masked her usual appearance with that of a normal human wearing white scrubs and was knocking on the door. After a few moments it was opened by a servant.

"Hola. I am the midwife that was called to be on standby. You know," she cradled her arms, "Por los ninos. I was told to be taken straight to the mother's room."

The servant looked confused and in her thick accent replied, "I was not told of you coming. I must check with the seniorita Eris."

But before she could move away April stopped her, "I completely understand but I must warn you. She told me that she was going to be busy when I arrived and that she wanted no disturbances. And between you and me, she does not seem like someone you want to get angry."

Her words made the servant's eyes flash with uncertainty, but after a slight hesitation she nodded, "Si then, follow me." April flashed a last look to the bushes before heading inside. She was taken to Nat's room and was left alone after thanking the servant. From out of her pocket Baby Tooth emerged, fluttering around the room anxiously.

"Hurry Baby, the sooner we find her the-"

"Hello?" Nat stepped out from the bathroom, "Who are you?"

"Nat it's me! April!" For a brief second she revealed her usual purple hair before returning it to her disguise. Baby Tooth hugged Nat's cheek as she spoke. "We're here to bust you out!"

Nat almost cried in relief and was about to hug April when she doubled over, releasing a whimper.

April went to her side, "Hey are you ok? What's wrong?"

She clutched the Legend's arm, "April we don't have much time. My water broke last night, the babies are coming. Unh! The-the moment they're born Eris is going to kill them. And these contractions are getting harder to hide."

April's eyes widened, "Well shit! Baby Tooth! Go out to the others, they need to charge now. Before Eris-"

"Before Eris what?" The goddess herself smirked from the doorway. "My my what have we here? A rescue attempt? Hmm, a rather poor rescue attempt if you ask me. They sent a lowly spirit to save you! Did you really think I wouldn't find out, I'm a goddess fool!"

April stood tall, changing back into her natural look, "I am not a lowly spirit, and that's Miss Fool to you bitch!"

Eris glared at her, "Bitch? Oh you are going to pay for that…"

~~~Outside~~~

"What could be taking so long?" Cupid asked nervously. No one knew what to say and they sat in tense silence until Baby Tooth appeared in the distance. Flying instantly to her queen she began chirping frantically. Tooth's mouth dropped.

"What is she saying Tooth?" North asked rapidly.

"Nat's in labor! And Eris caught them!"

A ball of fear settled in Bunnymund's stomach and his eyes met North's. After a curt nod from the Russian he spoke, "Then let's get in there and show 'er who's boss! Come on!" They cheered as they leapt from the bushes and charged into the house. Upon entering a wall was smashed through and April landed roughly, bloody and bruised.

"Is-is that the best you can do?" She spat out some blood before noticing the others. Tooth and Sandy helped her to her feet and as Tooth opened her mouth she cut her off. "I'm fine."

Just then Eris came through the hole in the wall, "Not after I'm through with you." Her enraged glare scanned the group, "I see you brought back up. No matter, you're still going to lose."

"Then quit stalling and bring it!" Jack shouted as he blasted a stream of ice directly at her. And just like that, the fight began. Eris quickly recovered from the attack and sent purple smoke in all directions. Everyone was careful to avoid it on North's orders keeping their distance to avoid being infected with chaos. Angelus swirled his scythe and let his own black smoke keep Eris's at bay, with the help of the wind thanks to Jack. Patty had a satchel of Bunny's egg bombs, her natural luck helping them explode just where she wanted them to. From the air Cupid shot arrow after arrow, his deadly good aim hitting Eris in multiple parts of her body. As a counter she would vanish into the smoke and reappear somewhere else in the room, wounds healed. North and Tooth charged in for a close attack and Nathaniel slowed Eris's movements to almost a standstill, allowing the two to deliver a series of quick blows before jumping back out of the goddess's reach. During which Bunny and Phil would appear from behind and attack some more before being launched out of harm's way by Sandy's sand.

Now Eris had gotten in a few blows herself, Tooth took a nasty hit to the head and had been unconscious for a couple minutes and almost everyone was sporting their own multitude of bruises and scrapes. Her smoke had caught Patty by the ankle and she rag dolled the Legend around the room until she was caught by April. Sam roared in rage and shifted into an enormous dragon, barreling straight towards Eris. She leapt and stood on his back, plunging a weapon she made from the smoke into an unscaled section by his shoulder. It didn't get too deep before he reared like a wild stallion and smashed her to the ceiling, making the entire villa shake from the force. She still held on and surrounded his face in the smoke but Sam quickly shifted back, letting her fall to the ground, and stumbled away shaking his head back and forth. Sandy stepped in and knocked him out lightly with sand so the affects could subside.

From the halls Nat slouched on the wall as the entire building trembled. She slowly made her way to the sounds of battle, stopping every few minutes when another contraction hit. She gritted her teeth to keep from shouting but damn it it hurt! With deep breaths she finally made it to the others, her face in complete shock as she watched her friends fight Eris. Reappearing from the smoke she looked completely unharmed, but she was panting from effort, her expression furious. At that moment a really strong contraction came and Nat cried out, falling to her knees in pain.

That one cry made Bunny whip around and on the ground he saw Nat, her face wearing a grimace of pain, and for a moment their eyes locked. Then hers grew wide with fear and she screamed, "Aster behind you!" He turned and saw Eris launching towards him but at the last moment her body collided with Cupid's, who had tackled her into the floor. Taking another arrow from his quiver he shoved it upwards into her ribs, earning a shriek of pain from Eris.

But the wound didn't keep her from grabbing him by the throat. After discarding the arrow she snarled, "Do you pathetic insects think you can beat me? I am a goddess! The goddess of chaos! I will destroy you all!" She then flung him with astounding force and he slammed into the wall with a sickening crack, landing unconscious onto the rubble. She laughed insanely as the villa once again shook around them, "You," she panted, "you are nothing to me." When the shaking stopped a few more bits of the ceiling fell and it gave Bunny an idea.

"Sandy!" he called, flicking his gaze to the weak roof. It didn't take long for the small man to understand. Using his whips he held Eris to the floor, who struggled wildly. She began to turn into smoke again but Jack froze her lower half to the floor.

"Uh uh," he smirked, "Not tricks this time."

Bunny moved quickly over to Sam who had woke up and hurriedly explained his plan. Meanwhile Eris's struggles continued and the ice began to crack, but from the floor thorny vines wrapped around her. Looking over to the corner she saw Nat glaring at her with a hand raised, "I told you."

Sam had shifted back into a dragon and rammed his head into the ceiling. Everyone but Bunny moved away, and as more of the ceiling came down he spoke, "_Never_ threaten my family again." He then retreated to the others just as the entire roof collapsed. They watched it smash on top of her. For a few moments they held their breaths, waiting. And then from the debris purple smoke started to rise from the cracks.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Tooth angrily stated, much to the other's surprise considering she never swore. As Eris emerged they took to their fighting stances but she lifted a hand.

"There won't be any need for that." Everyone noticed instead of being healed she still was covered in bruises and she held her side where the arrow had been. "I barely have the strength to lift a finger right now." She laughed at everyone's surprised faces, "Don't look so shocked, I know when to quit. But man was that fun. Almost better than screwing Pitch."

North cleared his throat, "What now?"

"Now?" she smiled, "Now I go back home, recharge. Which'll probably take some time, you guys took a lot out of me. So congrats everyone, you actually stopped a goddess. It really was fun. Maybe we can do it again in a millennia or three." With a snap of her fingers a portal appeared, "Until then spirits, ta!" And with that she stepped into the portal, leaving everyone in complete silence.

"We did it," Phil said, "We actually did it." After a minute cheers echoed around the room. Patty and Sam kissed tenderly, as did Tooth and Jack, but then-

"Wait! Where's Cupid?" Angelus's frantic question was answered with silence, until a gasp from April made him look in the direction she did. There, still unconscious on a pile of rubble, was Cupid Eros. A boulder pinned part of his wing and his once white shirt had blood stains. "No!" The Legend of death shouted before rushing over. North moved the boulder and Angelus carefully brushed the hair from his boyfriend's face. Blood trickled from the side the side of his mouth and his eyes were closed. "Baby come on wake up." He gently nudged his shoulder but got no response. Tears filled his eyes as Angelus cradled him. Damnit Cupid wake up! I am not letting you go like this! Please come back to me I love you more than anything you can't go." His pleas trickled into soft whispers as he kissed his forehead, "Please."

Everyone waited silently, Tooth and Patty were crying, while Angelus quietly wept. Finally, pink eyes slowly fluttered open and the softest of smiles was on his lips. "Don't worry you," he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Cupid!" Cheers of relief sounded throughout the group until another cry stopped them.

"Ah! Guys this, unh, is such a happy moment but, ngh! I am still in labor!"

"Crikey!" Bunny rushed to Nat's side. He kissed her head and hugged her, "I've been so worried love, are you alrigh'?"

She smiled briefly before squeezing her eyes shut gasping, "What-do you- think?!"

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, dumb question. Come on we'll get ya to the Pole an-"

"N-no. These babies are coming. _Now_." Everyone all started talking at once until Nathaniel shushed them.

"No one panic. Nat, if you'll allow me I can safely deliver your babies here. I'd just need a few minutes to prepare." After Nat gave a quick nod he went to work. "Right then. Patty, I'll need towels. Sam, some warm water and scissors."

April spoke, "Follow me, I'm sure all that stuff's in Nat's room." The three left as quickly as they could.

North added, "Sandy and I will tend to injuries." He smiled at Nat, "Everything will be fine malyutka." Sandy then floated over and patted her shoulder before following the Russian over to Cupid.

Nat looked to Bunny with a fearful face as the next wave of pain hit. "Aster…"

Taking her hand he gave it a gentle squeeze, "S'alright Natty," he murmured, "I'm right here. Jus' hold on a little longer." Closing her eyes she breathed through the contraction, holding to the thought tighter than she held his paw. _I can do this, Aster's here._

The next few minutes ticked by painfully slow, Bunny giving a string of encouragements to Nat while she swore at him with every increasingly painful contraction.

"Agh! I-hate you, so fucking-much right now!"

To which he'd laugh and nuzzle her head, "I love ya too Natty, yer so beautif-"

"Oh shut up!"

Tooth had taken her other side, moving her damp hair off her forehead and calming her down. Before going to help North Jack swooped in and kissed her cheek saying, "You got this sis." Finally everything was ready and the only ones left in the room were Nat, Tooth, Bunny, and Nathaniel.

"Alright Nat," he said, "It's time."

But she shook her head, "No, I've changed my mind. This needs to happen at the Pole, or the Warren. It's still a few weeks early, we haven't even thought of names and-"

Her rising panic was silenced by Bunnymund who pressed his forehead against hers, "Shh, love hush. Yer one of the strongest people I know."

Tears filled her eyes as she whispered, "I don't think I can do this Aster."

He smiled warmly, "Well of course ya can. And I'll be here the whole time, you won' be alone fer a second." He kissed the tear from her face. "Now what do ya say we meet our kits?"

Nat placed a soft kiss to his lips before nodding. Suddenly the next contraction crashed over her. "Now Nat," Nathaniel said, "Push." She did as she was told, trying not to cry out from the pain.

"Tha's it love, yer doin' wonderful."

She threw her head back panting, "Again Nat," she was instructed. And she did. A few more pushes through the pain and suddenly there was something crying in Nathaniel's arms. After cutting the cord he announced, "It's a girl."

"She's beautiful," Bunny said. Before Nat could answer she cried out as yet another contraction hit. Quickly handing the kit off to Tooth Nathaniel helped bring the second into the world. Just a few minutes of pushing and it was here, screaming loudly.

"A boy." Nathaniel said warmly. He and Tooth cleaned them both a little more before giving both bundles to Nat in fresh towels. "Congratulations you two. Nat you were perfect."

She held her children, "Thank you Nathaniel." Bunny also thanked him and then he and Tooth left to give the new parents a moment of privacy.

"I'm so proud of ya love," Bunny kissed her head again.

She smiled tiredly at him and kissed his lips before they both looked down to get a good look at her children, starting with their daughter.

She was a baby pooka, with silvery fur. A tuft of black fur was on her chest as well as her ear tips. Her eyes slowly opened and they revealed a brilliant shade of green, just like her father's.

"Aster," Nat said softly, "Do you want to hold our son?"

Instantly his ears went flat, "Uh I don' know Natty, he seems so…fragile."

She laughed, "Oh come on. You just cradle your arms," after hesitantly doing so she carefully placed him in his arms, "and mind his head."

Bunny smiled at her, "He's so small."

"He'll get big like his daddy soon enough."

Looking back down he moved the towel a bit to get a better look. His throat got tight and he gasped softly.

Noticing it Nat asked, "Aster? What is it?"

Turning to his mate she could see his eyes were all misty. In a choked whisper he said, "He, he looks just like my Da." And it was true. Their son was the spitting image of Bunny, with fur just a touch darker, and with Nat's blue eyes he looked exactly like the fallen Neron Eamon Bunnymund. He crouched down to Nat so she could see and she brushed the single tear that slipped from his eye. They then shared the softest of kisses.

"I love you Natty."

"I love you too Aster. Now let's take our family home."

**I am soooooooooooo sorry this took forever. Next chapter is the last one, just a little kind of epilogue thing. So I hope this wasn't anticlimactic and that you enjoyed the fluffy familyness. Review now please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aw so once again we have come to the last chapter. Hey I said this would be nowhere near the length of the first one. I'm glad you all liked the fight scene so much too :) Soooo here we go!**

**Rise of the Guardians does not belong to me….but I heard they're not making a sequel! WTF?!**

Chapter 8: Always

~~~North Pole~~~

It had been three days since Eris left. The world had resorted back to a much calmer state and everyone was comfortably recovering at the workshop. Nat had just finished feeding the twins and was resting comfortably with their son while Bunny gently bounced with their daughter.

"I'm tellin' ya Natty we got real lucky, I've never seen such easy kits before. They sleep when they should, eat when we should, we struck gold."

She laughed, "Well Patty's still here, maybe that's the reason."

But he shook his head, "Nah, it's cause they have such a calm mum like you." He came down and stole a kiss, making her giggle.

From a few beds down someone gagged, "Do you mind toning down all the mushy over there, some of us are trying to have conversations."

Nat stuck her tongue out at Cupid who was smiling, "Oh you love it and you know it." While he rolled his eyes his boyfriend kissed him for the thousandth time that day.

"So ya tell us ta tone it down yet your boy can kiss all he wants? I see how it is mate."

Angelus laughed heartily, a sound not too often heard, "I'm sorry Bunny, but can you blame me? He's just so kissable."

Bunny chuckled, "I think you're sleep deprived mate. Three days straight at his bedside and you're talkin' all sorts a nonsense."

"Hey!"

The four of them were laughing when the doors opened up and everyone was shuffled inside the infirmary. "Will you watch it Frost? Some of us are on crutches you know!"

The winter teen grinned sheepishly, "Sorry April." Once everyone was inside Jack stood by Tooth in front of everybody. "This will only take a second but we wanted to tell you all at the same time. This morning I asked Tooth to marry me, and she said yes. We're engaged!" Tooth then held up her hand and revealed the silver band on her finger with a diamond in the middle and sapphires on each side.

The room broke into cheers and hugs, especially Cupid, and when it all died down Patty asked, "So any idea on the date?"

Tooth answered, "Well we're going to wait just a few years, because we have the perfect candidates for flower girl and rig bearer right here." She then smiled in Nat and Bunny's direction, "So what do you say maid of honor?"

"Oh of course!" Nat squealed happily. North took the baby from her arms as all the girls huddled around the bed already making plans while the boys moved over to talk with Angelus and Cupid. Jack pulled Bunny aside.

"So Cottontail," he started, holding out his hands. He continued when Bunny placed his daughter into Jack's arms, "I…I was wondering if, well if you'd be my best man. Now I-I'm not asking because I was yours at your wedding but because, well, because you're my brother. And I've always kinda looked up to you….even when you're being a dumb kangaroo." He then repeated some words the pooka had told him decades earlier, "You may be a drongo sometimes, but we're family." Jack finally lifted his eyes off the baby, "So, will you be my best man?"

Bunnymund looked at him with an awed expression, he then cleared his throat and gently hugged the teen, being careful not to squish the infant between them, "A'course Snowflake. I'd be honored. And just ta be clear, I couldn' be more proud ta have ya as my little brother." He pulled away as Jack sighed softly in relief, the biggest smile on his face. A few feet over there was a collective "aww." Bunny rolled his eyes, "Bugger, now they'll think I'm goin soft."

Everyone laughed at that and Sandy made some signs, asking if the twins had names yet.

Nat shared a look with Bunny smiling, "Well of course they have names."

When she didn't continue North finally asked "Well?"

~~~~~~Five Years Later~~~~~

"A. Neron Bunnymund you stop chasing your sister right now or else!" High pitched giggling echoed in the Warren as the two skidded to a stop a few feet from their mother. Neron stood up and smiled, "Sorry mum, we were jus' having some fun." He had a trace of an Australian accent in his voice, though not nearly as heavy as his father's. "Besides, she tried pushin' me in the glitter river first!"

Bunny emerged from the cottage, wearing a suit jacket and smiling. "Sophia Grace is that true?"

The female pooka jumped into her father's arms giggling while she nuzzled his face, "Yes Daddy. But he didn' fall in, so I can't get in ta trouble."

"Think again young lady."

"Aw come on Natty," Bunny said after putting his daughter down, "They were jus' 'aving some fun," he kissed her, "Smile a little."

Nat brushed the fur off his jacket, "You try smiling when trying to coral three freshly cleaned kits to put on their clothes for a wedding that starts in just a few hours."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "Three?"

In a fake aussie accent she replied, "This bloody suit is ridiculous I don' get why Frostbite's makin me wear it." Her imitation put the children into rounds of laughter and even Nat smiled when he pouted.

"Well it is, I'm a pooka, I don't wear suits."

"Well today you are, it's not about you." Nat kissed him softly, "But if it means anything I think you look handsome," she then brought her lips to his ear whispering ever so softly, "And I'll like it even more as I'm taking it off tonight."

Bunny's eyes widened and he smirked, "God I love you. And you look beautiful, in case I haven't told ya today."

She did a twirl in her light blue dress, the silver waistband shining in the light and her hair up in a mound of curls. "Why thank you." She turned to the kits, "Now about you two, how are you going to the wedding?"

Neron spoke first, "I wanna be pooka! So I can look jus' like Da." Nat didn't miss the pride that radiated from her mate or the smile that grew just a little bigger.

"Well alrigh' then anklebiter, let's go get yer jacket." As the two walked away Nat looked at her daughter, "What about you Sophie?"

She didn't skip a beat when she answered, "I wanna be a person! Otherwise my dress feels funny!"

Nat smiled, "Well go on then, you know what to do." Sophie closed her eyes and the air around her shimmered with sparkles. When they faded away a young human child stood before her, with white hair that was black at the tips. Not all of her was human though, she still possessed a fluffy tail and atop her head were still her pooka ears. It was a trick Bunny and Nat learned that both of their children could do. Depending on what they felt they could be either fully pooka or these mostly human hybrids. However they usually stayed in their pooka form most of the time. Not that Nat cared what they looked like, pooka or no they were the most beautiful children in her eyes.

"Alright sweetie let's go get your dress on, we have a wedding to get to." Nat said taking her daughter's hand and leading her to the cottage.

~~~~~Later~~~~~

"Tooth, all my life I had been alone, and I thought I'd be that way forever. But then I was lucky enough to meet you, to find you, and I know now that I was incomplete without you. I would have waited three _thousand_ years if it meant ending up where I am today, beside you, and moments away from calling you my wife. You know things about me that no one else knows about, and somehow you still love me. You're my everything Tooth. I love you, and promise to always be there for you, to take care of you, and never stop loving you." Jack smiled down at his beautiful bride in her elegant white ball gown, with off the shoulder sleeves and embellishments trailing down to the bottom. Her eyes were dazzling as she gazed at her groom with pure love in her eyes.

"Jack, I know sometimes you think I only found you attractive because of your teeth. Which of course is not _entirely_ true. When I'm with you all my worries fall away, you keep me grounded when my mind is everywhere. You taught me how to have fun again, and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be half the tooth fairy I am today. I know I've apologized before about not being there for you in the beginning, and just thinking about what you've been through breaks my heart. But I promise that you will never have to go through that ever again. You'll never be alone, you'll never be invisible to me, and you'll always have my love." Jack's eyes sparkled with tears as North spoke.

"Do you, Jackson Overland Frost, take this beautiful creature to be your wife? To have and to hold for the rest of eternity?"

Jack looked lovingly into Tooth's eyes and wiped away the tear that had started to fall down her cheek, "I'm pretty sure I just said that in the vows North." Everyone laughed as he continued. "I do."

"And do you, Toothiana, Queen of the Fairies, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold for the rest of eternity?"

Her smile brightened when Jack flashed a grin of sparkling white teeth and her hands squeezed his, "I do."

North smiled and announced, "Then it is my great pleasure to pronounce you man and wife. Jack, kiss your bride."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jack said as he dipped Tooth and kissed her passionately on the lips. Applause and laughter broke out and from the open window the wind swirled happily around the newlyweds.

The reception took place in the ball room of the workshop, and everyone happily ate and danced away the evening. Nat and Bunny were dancing happily while Sam and Patty entertained the children. "Remember when it was our wedding?" Nat asked softly.

"Like it was yesterday love," Bunny replied easily. His gazed rested on the kits dancing with his friends, "I don' say this nearly enough, but thank you Natty."

She pulled her head from his shoulder to look at him, "For what Aster?" He cupped her cheek with his paw.

"Fer the kits, for givin' me back a family, for _lovin_' me."

Nat smiled and touched his forehead with hers, "That's like thanking me for breathing. You're all that I am Aster, and I'll always love you. In fact," she rested her head back on his shoulder and casually brought her fingers to his ear, "why don't I show how much I love you right now."

The affects were almost instantaneous and Bunny held her tighter as a groan escaped his lips. Nat was the only one who knew about the ears, "N-now love?"

She nodded whispering "_Now_," just as Neron and Sophie came up to them. Nat hunched down to their level. After giving each a kiss on the head she said, "Why don't you two go play with Dedushka for a while?" Both nodded happily and ran over to North, who scooped them both into his arms with a jolly laugh. Taking Bunny's paw she subtly guided him to the exit, but she caught Sandy's eye just before leaving.

He flashed a knowing smile and she mouthed, "Keep an eye on them please," before pointing to the kids. He nodded with a thumbs up. Nat nodded in thanks and dragged Bunny to a spare bedroom, yanking his mouth to hers the minute the door was shut. They kissed fervently for a few minutes before she pulled back and gazed deeply into his emerald eyes. "My wonderful mate," she whispered sweetly, "I love you so much."

Bunny licked her nose with a smile, "And I love you Natty, with my heart and soul. Always." The two then continued kissing fiercely, moving to the bed to passionately show their love for one another, both in absolute bliss. For all was right in the world, they were together, they had their family, life couldn't get more perfect.

And everyone lived, and loved, happily ever after.

**A dumb ending I know, but it was time this one ended. Dedushka is grandpa in Russian for those who did not know. Thank you to all my readers, you mean so much to me. Now idk about any other stories in the future, I just started college so I'm not sure how busy I'll be. Farewell for now everyone, thanks again.**


End file.
